Turning Back
by Learn2Fly
Summary: When Kairi moved the the elite Travers Academy, she decides to make a change and to make her own way of life. But after mixing the School President, the School Goth and the School Playboy, you can get one messed up story!


WELCOME_WELCOME  
_I'm **Twilight** and this is my first ever fanfic!!

Well…. _Not really_

Actually, I had another account on here, but it's like, over three years old :-/ that's not good.

So I decided to make a new one and here it 'tis!! TA-DA!! teehee.

This is a KINGDOM HEARTS fanfic. There are also some characters from Final Fantasy games. Hope you enjoy and review!!

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The girl shouted, throwing a broken picture frame at him, the boy stood out in the pouring rain with a smug smile on his face. His hair laid low over his glow-in-the-dark eyes as he stepped on half of the picture frame, a loud _crunch_ coming from it, "And stay out!" She screamed, slamming the door at him.

Kairi turned and leaned her back against the door, letting out a muffled sob. _Why should I be crying for __him__!? He's a good-for-nothing bastard!_ She yelled at herself. Tears began to flood down the young girl's eyes, making her vision blurry as she hanged her head to the ground.

It had only been a mere five months since she moved into the quaint little Traverse Neighborhood. It was going great. She thought she should just lay low until she was able to go back to Destiny, back to her home. Her sister, Yuffie, had fit in fine. She was the happy-go-lucky girl that everyone loved. But for Kairi, change was hard for her. She couldn't accept her parents divorce, and then have to move in with her dad. She just couldn't accept it…

And then when she got to school, the boys would only latch on to her innocent looks. She didn't want the stares or the compliments, better yet, she wanted an actual friend. And maybe, just one acquaintance or just someone who would loan her a pencil during a test.

Kairi sighed, biting her lip to hold back anymore tears that threatened to come out. She slid down the door until she landed on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them, "Stupid…stupid…idiot…" She sobbed.

She looked down, seeing some of the broken glass from the picture frame. That still held half of the picture that was inside it. The silver-haired boy smiling mocked her. She grabbed the paper, ripping the corners off slowly, "Asshole…bastard…" She mumbled to herself, shredding the photo.

The boy in the photo was none other than Riku, or Kairi's prince cha —excuse me— _ex-_prince charming. He was the first person to ever talk to Kairi, and not mention her looks. She thought that maybe she'd find a real friend, but soon after, she started to develop feelings for him. And so did him for her. But little did Kairi know, Riku was one of the biggest lady killers at Traverse Academy.

_Why? Why!!?!_

"Kairi?" A familiar voice came through the backdoor. Kairi's head popped up to see her big sister, soaked from the rain, "Kairi, are you okay!?" Yuffie asked, dropping her bag and ran over to her.

She nodded, letting her legs fall to the ground, "I'm fine." She said, hanging her head low. She didn't want to show Yuffie that she was actually crying for him, she would mean she was weak and still felt for him, she couldn't admit that...

Yuffie knelt down to the crying girl, draping her arms around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth and letting her cry into her soaked clothes, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as Kairi began to calm down.

Kairi shook her head, "I can get through this one alone." She forced a smile to tell her sister that she was okay. Pushing herself up, she climbed the stairs to the second floor, and headed to her room. Around her, pink and purple shown back into her face, the golden lamps glimmering off the walls and her stuffed animals smiling back at her from the floor. It made her sick. She wanted to scream, kick and punch everything that smiled, stared and

"Yuffie?!" Kairi yelled from her room.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Where do you keep your nail polish?"

"Why?"

"I was going to use some."

"Bottom cabinet in the bathroom."

Kairi rushed to the bathroom at the other end of the hall, slamming the door behind her. She reached into the bottom cabinet, scrounging around for the lost makeup. At last, there it was. Carrying the crate to her room, she tossed it all into the bed.

"Now," She said, "Here we go." She began smearing blacks and dark blue's around her walls, the bitter aroma filling her nostrils and making her paint faster. She giggled, mixing black dots on top of the pink wallpaper. She took some of the darker purple and began to smear it on to her doors, writing KAIRI'S ROOM: STAY OUT and ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK all around.

By close to midnight, Kairi laid atop her bed, the empty vials scattered across the room. It was dark, dark and empty. She smiled, breathing in the toxic smell. She rolled over on to her stained pillows and hugged it tightly to her chest. Monday would be a new day, and it was going to be a new Kairi, for all Traverse Academy was concerned.

ALRIGHT! So this might be a teensy bit short, if it is, tell me. I'll make the next chapter even longer!

So this was kind of like a prologue, but not really. As you can tell, it's mainly from Kairi, but it'll switch around a bit.

Review and watch out for the next chapter of Turning Back!!

LaterGator O


End file.
